


Mark of Cain

by Telesilla



Series: Uni!John [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: john_farr, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if John were the Universal Receptor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Cain

The first time Dr. Rodney McKay, PhD PhD, had sex with Major John Sheppard, he was hardly in any condition to notice anything. They were in the infirmary at McMurdo and all Rodney was aware of was a hot, incredibly talented mouth wrapped around his cock.

It wasn't really his fault. He'd felt a little off, like his Cycle was going to start in early, but it seemed that being around the vast amounts of Ancient tech in the outpost messed with people, and also, although it was very unlikely, it was possible that he hadn't been eating as regularly as he should have been.

Regardless of the reason, he'd started up early and hadn't really paid any attention to it and he'd passed out, just like that, right in the middle of yelling at Carson. It was, he thought vaguely as he clawed at the sheets in the infirmary, kind of embarrassing; he'd thought he had better control than that.

And then his orgasm slammed him upside the head and he stopped thinking altogether.

The second time happened under slightly better circumstances and in a much better location. The McMurdo suites weren't exactly the Ritz, but the beds were nice and big with decent mattresses, which was all Rodney really cared about.

Well no, that was hardly true. Right then, Rodney cared a whole lot about the way Sheppard smelled and the way his skin tasted and the way he was hot and tight and perfect as Rodney pushed into him. "Fuck," Rodney groaned when he couldn't push any further. "Need...fuck, I'm...."

"It's okay," Sheppard said. He shoved back, meeting Rodney's hard rhythm. "It's okay."

If he said anything more, Rodney missed it, too lost in sensation to process anything but the feel of the body under his. Sheppard's skin was hot and slick and tasted of salt when Rodney bent his head down and bit hard at the back of his neck. There was something more he should be doing, but he couldn't remember what it was and then Sheppard growled just a little and somewhere Rodney found the strength to fuck him just a little bit harder and it was good and hot and deep and Rodney was coming _hard_ and it all faded into white light behind his eyelids.

So no, he didn't notice much about Sheppard the second time either.

The third time...that was different.

While Rodney had showered, Sheppard had changed the sheets and come up with food from somewhere.

"You are a godsend," Rodney said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Thanks," Sheppard said, shrugging a little modestly, like he'd heard it before.

Which, Rodney supposed, he had. He looked Sheppard over as they both worked on their food, taking in the black t-shirt and the messed hair and...dog tags?

"You're military," Rodney blurted out and then rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Normally I'm _much_ more intelligent."

"No big deal," Sheppard said. "Air Force," he added before Rodney could ask.

"Medic?"

"Pilot."

"You mean they...." Rodney trailed off, aware that he was about to say something really rude.

"Yes," Sheppard said shortly, turning to toss his soda can into the trash. "They let us fly planes."

Rodney busied himself with the last of his sandwich. He was losing interesting in conversation anyway and he gave Sheppard an apologetic look. "Um...."

Sheppard stripped and Rodney took a deep breath; naked, Sheppard was really fucking hot. It wasn't just that he was Cycling; he'd have thought Sheppard was hot if he passed him on the street.

"God," he groaned as he sat on the bed. "You're so...."

Bending down, he nuzzled Sheppard's hip. There were bruises there, old finger marks that made Rodney want to snarl. Baring his teeth, he nipped at Sheppard's skin, wanting to overwrite everyone else's marks with his own.

Sheppard groaned and Rodney could feel his dick as it hardened against Rodney's cheek. While he intellectually knew that it didn't mean anything, that Sheppard was just falling into a sympathetic cycle, it still made Rodney feel a little better about the whole thing. That was what he'd wanted to do last time: make sure that Sheppard got something out of it.

There was a mark on the inside of Sheppard's hip too, Rodney lifted up his head to look at it, and blinked in surprise.

Tattooed in black, stark against Sheppard's pale skin, was a bicycle. Looking up, Rodney found Sheppard staring down at him, eyes dark with irony.

_-end_

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about this shared AU, check out the [John Farr](http://community.livejournal.com/john_farr/341.html) community on LJ. I had no intention of writing in this universe, but for some reason the image an the end of this fic just came to me and I had to write something that led up to it. Thank you so much to [](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/profile)[**lavvyan**](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/) for her initial inspiration. This, of course, is yet another AU track and, like the others, is open for anyone to play with. I _think_ I'm done, but...who knows? :) It takes place in Antarctica some time before the events of "Rising."
> 
> There's NSFW art for this story; the link is in this comment [here](http://community.livejournal.com/john_farr/10120.html?thread=262280#t262280).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sketch - 2009-03-19 - Bicycle Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118772) by [chkc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc)




End file.
